Pretty Flower Gill's Story
by LittleMeghan16
Summary: He expected her to leave until Luna came along. Now the two of them are suppose to become friends just as it planned. They fall in love until Gill figure out the secret of Angela. Something to do with a pretty flower with a note on his bed waiting for him
1. Chapter 1

**A Angela and Gill Fanfiction**

**Pretty Flower (Gill's Version)**

**Chapter 1**

It's like the whole town is talking about the newcomer. I try to ignore it but now it's starting to bug me. No one knows that much about her but everyone was still talks about her. I sighed. _This is hopeless. No one knows a single thing about this newcomer and they still talk to her. She could have change her mind if she wanted to. But no one knows. _

It was a beautiful spring morning, the first Spring of a new year. I woke up at 6:00am and hopped out of bed. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I got out I smiled at my own reflection. Short light blond hair and blue eyes. I walked into my room with only a towel on and put on a pair of shorts, a t shirt with a vest and a tie, socks and shoes. I quickly went back to the bathroom to put the towel away, blow dry and comb my hair, and to also brush my teeth. Afterwards, I walked downstairs carrying a green-leather like book with me, which happen to be my diary. Mayor Hamilton, my father, was in the kitchen baking breakfast. He looked at me and smiled. "Good moring son!" He said.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"The newcomer is coming today. Make sure you meet her."

"Yeah I will don't worry."

Father stayed silent for a while as he continue to make his breakfast. While I make my own. Yes, after mom left, we decided to cook our own meals. I went into the cupboard and found my lucky bowl and spoon. I took them out and poured my favourite cereal and milk. I place the bowl full of cereal on the table beside and began eating. Mayor Hamilton sat in front of me with his sunny side up egg on toast. He looked up at me and smiled. "I figure some interesting facts about the newcomer that's coming today." He said. I looked up at him.

"Go on..."

"Her name is Angela. Same age as you, 19 years old. Same height. She'll be working on the abandon ranch up near the waterfall. She has short brown hair, and matching colored eyes."

I thought for a moment. Trying to picture the newcomer in my mind. It's pretty difficult now that you try and picture it. I smiled. Maybe this "newcomer" won't be too bad after all. And Anegla is a nice a name for a girl. Not trying to be soft or anything. Although, Mayor Hamilton doesn't know anything about the

After breakfast, I place my bowl and spoon into the sink and went outside. It wasn't that hot. And it wasn't that cold either. Just perfect. I quickly walked up the stairs and to the Town Square. It was a beautiful sight, especially in the spring when all the flowers have just bloomed. I walked toward the Town Hall door. Sure it was 7:30am, I would stay outside but I rather get started on work. It's a new year which meant twice more paperwork to do.

Once I got to the door, I turned the handle and realize that the door was unlocked. Quickly, I went in and closed the door shut. I sighed in relief as I turned around and saw my assistance, Elli. She was sitting behind the counter, reading the latest magazine that got mailled to her this morning. She looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Gill." She said.

"Morning." I said.

"I hear the newcomer is coming today."

"Yeah, I know, my father told me everything." I looked up at saw Elli's eyes widen.

"Oh my goodness, tell me everything. I want every detail on her. What's her name? Wha't does she look like?"

I just ignored her as I walked upstairs to the library. Elli frowned as she just went back to her reading. I went up to the library, and grabbed my green-leather book. I placed it on the desk beside me and sighed. I opened the page to a blank page and began writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Another new year has begun! Yay! I'm hopping to make this Island a bit better than before. Life is going to be difficult now that there a newcomer coming here. Her name is Angela, according to my father. Same height, same age and she'll be working on the abandon ranch near the waterfall here. I was so pissed at that because...when I'm older and get married, I was going to live in that house! Well I guess it's too late now._

_I'll write some more later._

_Gill_

I closed the book and went back downstairs. As I got downstairs, Elli was still sitting there reading. I sighed. Elli could do that for hours. Just sit there for 8 hours, reading the same magazine over and over again. Doesn't that ever get boring? I didn't bother talking to Elli and I already knew that the newcomer will be here soon anyways. So I decided to go outside. I stood in the middle of the town square thinking about stuff. Suddenly I saw a young girl that I have never seen before coming up the stairs.

She wore a long green t shirt, with blue short underneath, pretty hard to see them. She had short brown chocolate color hair, and hazel eyes. She looks about my age, and my height. I gasp, maybe she's the newcomer father was talking about. She walked closer to me. By the time she got like almost a metre from me, she stopped and smiled. I just stood there and crossed my arms. "Hm. I've never seen you here before. Who are you?" I brushed my hair back with my right hand.

"Anegla, My name is Angela."

"Angela, eh...? Oh, my father told me about you."

"Oh? He did? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I looked away from her for a moment. Trying to focus on something else. But I ended up looking right back at her.

"I'm Gill. I'm the Mayor's one and only son."

"That sounds pretty exciting."

"Yeah whatever. Did you come here after seeing the brochure my father designed?"

"Yes. I did."

"Really? I never thought that thing would fool anybody! This island's nothing like that phoby brocuhure. It's partically a ghost town..." I foled my arms again. "But to me, it's got a lot of potential. I'm hoping to turn this island into the one people sees in that brochure someday. I hope you'll help me develop this island into a place that really is that wonderful."

"Don't worry. I'll help you no matter what." After hearing that from her, I unfolded my arm nodded my head and walked back inside.

I sighed as made my way upstairs and into the library not even bother seeing Elli's expression on her face. I looked at my diary and thought for a moment. _Angela sure was pretty, but I find her quite annoying though._ I sighed. _At least she's better than Luna somehow. _Chills went up and down my spine every time I think about Luna.

Luna was the girl that **USE **to have a crush on me. I doubt that she still does since I've been a total jerk to her lately. Ha ha, I even sended her away with her sister and grandmother. How awesome am I? Okay maybe not that awesome, and people call me a jerk for doing that but hey at least I'm all alone on this Island, without Luna exactly, in peace and quiet. Well until now. Now Angela is here life here is going to suck. Time to think of a new way to get her out of this Island. _Now if only I know a way to get her out of this Island? What could I do to send this young rancher out of this Island?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's already been like 9 days since Angela moved here and I still can't find a good way to get rid of her. I sighed as I looked through my diary looking for strategy to get her out of this Island. I usually leave it up by the little table in the library but since I needed some ideas on getting rid of the new ranchers, I decided to bring it home for once. I know, you guys probably think it's a bad idea to leave a diary up in the open. But hey, who on earth would want to steal a guy's diary, that's mainly just filled with diary entries, island improvements, all of my secrets, and um...strategies to getting rid of annoying people out of this Island like Luna for example. Another great example will soon to be Angela...well if I could get rid of her easily.

I open my diary to the first page and began flipping through all the pages. No luck. I shut my book closed, put the locket on and glared at the front cover. _This is so stupid! I swore I had a page with all the best strategies to getting rid of annoying people off this it fell out of my book or I must have ripped it out incase someone will read it. _I shook my head no. _Impossible, this book has been locked, the only one with the key is me. Unless someone broke into my room to get the key out. _I shook my head no again. _Father always locks the doors before he leaves the house._Suddenly the door flew open. "Son! Are you awake yet?" My father yelled from outside. I turned too fast, lost my balance on the back two legs of my chair and fell backwards. Banging my head on the floor, real hard.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. The door flew open and my father stood there with a worried look on his face.

"Son! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked. I sat up, rubbing my sore head with my hand.

"Goddammit! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I snapped.

"Sorry son but your usually up by now."

I groaned and jsut sat there starring at my father. He soon then left my room in peace as I got up, stretch my sore body and walked toward my closet. I sighed. _What am I going to wear today? _Today was the flower festival. One of my favourites festivals. I sighed. _Hopefully Angela won't be there. _I took the outfit I wore yesterday. Than I quickly went downstairs. I plopped down on a chair and sighed. Father placed a plate of tomato omelet on the table in front of me. I looked at father and gave him a little smile. "Thanks father." I said.

"No problem son." He said.

I began eating my breakfast. Once I was done, I place my dirty dishes into the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth. After I was done with that I walked back downstairs. Father was about to put his coat on until he remember something. He turned to me and smiled. "Oh, Gill, mail for you on the kitchen counter." He said.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Luna." He replied.

"Great."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Thanks anyways father."

"No problem. You better hurry though."

"I will."

Father closed the door as I rushed toward the kitchen. There was a pink envelope, which caught my eye immediately, sitting on the counter. I walked to it and picked it up. _Oh please don't tell me she's coming. Please say she not coming back. _My mind was begging not to have her back here. It'll be real torture having her and Angela around at the same time. I sighed. riped the envelope and took out a letter. I read it carefully to myself.

_Gilly,_

_You never write back to me...EVER! *cries* You promise me that you'll write to me every now and then. Or whenever you write me a reply, which you didn't. *sniff* I've been waiting for days to get your letter, and it never comes. Boohoo. You suck! I hate you! Just kidding. I don't hate you and I don't think you suck either. __Anyways, I got great news for you. I know you miss me soo much that I'm planning on coming back with my sister and grandmother. We'll be staying there...FOREVER! Isn't that great Gilly? Oh, just imagine us together 24/7 It's going to be great! Just thinking about it makes me more excited to come back and how much I miss you. __I sended you a current picture of me and a extra new pair of clothes. Hope you like them. And hopefully they fit but I'm sure they will. I made them myself, with a help of my sister of course. But just wait till I arrive to Waffle Island. I got you an awesome, much better gift. __Oh and I heard about the newcomer who moved to Waffle Island. Angela is her name right? Well anyways, you better keep your clean hands off of her since you and I were made for each other and we totally belong to each others. _

_We anyways, I'll see you soon. I love you!_

_Hugs & Kisses _

_Luna 3 _

_XOXOX_

_P.S. We'll be coming in 2 days time. Love ya! _

My eyes grew wider as I quickly scanned the letter a hundred times. Suddenly I felt like yelling at the top of my lungs like a volcano about to explode. Which is what I'm going to do now. My closed my hands tightly together as I starred at the window for 5 seconds. "FUCK...MY...LIFE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I ran upstairs with the envelope and gifts in my hand up to my room. I found my paper shredder under my desk. Took the bin out, empty it and place it in. Then I quickly shreaded it. Once everything was all shredded I took the lid out, went to my closet and dump it in a secret bin with all of Luna's gifts and letters which I'll be burning in the winter when the fireplace goes on. Quickly I place the shredded paper back into the shredder and place the paper shredder back under my desk. I check what time it was. 8:50am. _Shit! Late for the festival already. _I quickly hurry off, place my socks and shoes on, and sprinted off.

Once I got up to the stairs, everyone was already there. I gulped. _Man now this is embarrassing. Me, a future mayor, being late for a festival just for one letter. _I know father will get mad at me, just not out in public like now. Suddenly, I saw Angela. She still looks the same, from 9 days ago. Suddenly she walked up toward me. I looked at the floor trying to think. _A true mayor must be nice to everyone. Luna gets on my nerve...but Angela...is totally different. She doesn't bother me as much as Luna does. And I know this from the past 9 days since she's been here._ Just then a wonderful idea popped into my head. _If Luna comes, then maybe I can hang out with Angela instead. I can try and get to know her before thinking about leaving her and avoid Luna all at the same time. _My thought pause for a moment. _Since when did I want to learn more about Angela? And why? _"Hello? Earth to Gill?" A loud cheerful voice interrupted. I looked up and saw Angela.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

"Oh...sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh...Okay."

"Okay then..." I paused for a quick second to try and focus on a new topic. "So how do you like the Flower Festival so far?"

"It's great. Oh I got you a present." I looked as Angela took a beautiful purple flower, lavender to be exact. My favourite typer of flower. "Here, It's lavender, your father said 'lavender is Gill's favourite type of flower'" I smiled and accepted the flower.

"Thank you so much. And yes, Lavender is my favourite flower." I looked at Angela who was had a cheerful smile on her face. A tiny one, spread upon my face. "Hey...um...have you heard about the bug catching game?" Angela shook her head no.

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"Oh, well, it's basically about catching as much bugs as you can. The person with the most bugs wins and get a prize, which are pretty lousy prizes."

"Sounds like fun, I'll join."

"Okay." Suddenly, some idea popped into my head. "Why don't we have our own little match. After the game, we'll have some lunch. Loser gets to pay."

"Sounds like a fair deal."

"Okay. But I must warn you. I'm very good at bug catching you know."

"Oh that's alright."

After a whole hour of catching bugs, Angela won. I was shocked to see how good she was at it. I took her to the Inn for lunch and buy us lunch, we was the whole deal after all. Once we got into the Inn, Jake took us to our seats. I sighed and read the menu. Angela scanned through it and then place her menu down. "I know what I'm having." She said. I looked up at her from my menu.

"That was fast." I said.

"My favourite dish is on the menu."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

Just then Chase came by up and stood by our table. He looked at us with a little smirk on his face. I glared at Chase for a moment. _Don't do it Chase. _Chase looked at me and winked. My cheeks went bright red. _Oh no...not again. He's going to embarrass me again. _He better not do it again, not in front of Angela. Chase looked away from me and let go of my glare a bit. "Good afternoon, what can I get you guys to eat and drink?"

"I would like to have a tomato risotto and a Ice Tea please." Angela replied. My mouth flew wide open. _No way...her favourite dish is Tomato Risotto? _Just then I felt Chase hand underneath my chin and closed my mouth. Angela giggled as my face turned bright red again.

"Very good then." Chase said and looked at me. "Same thing for you too Gill?"

"Yes, but instead of Ice Tea, I would like to have tomato juice." I replied.

"Very well then. Maya will be here in a couple of seconds with your drinks."

I watched as Chase left. I sighed as I turned my head back to Angela who was looking out the window. She looked back at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks heated up again. _Thank god Chase didn't embarrass me again like last time when I was with Luna. But why is Angela smiling? And why am I blushing so hard? _Angela looked at me for a moment before looking back out the window. _Angela is kinda of pretty for a young girl like her. _I shook my head no. _What am I thinking? How did this topic about Angela enter my head so soon? _Angela turned back to me and smiled. "Spring is always beautiful here isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is. Spring and Fall. Winter is sort of pretty." I said.

"Oh yes, Spring is when all the flowers bloom. Fall is too since all the leaves fall down. I don't like Summer that much cause it's too hot. And Winter is very beautiful...if it wasn't that cold."

"Yeah I agree."

"Back in the city, Winter was horrible. Many car accdient happens because of the ice on the roads. Summer was really hot, like above 40 sometimes. Spring is really warm and Fall is really cool out."

"Oh, the city has very strange climate then."

"Yes it does."

"So, why did you move here?" My question must have stunned her because she looked at me like she was going to cry.

"It sounds like you don't want me here." I blinked at her, speechless.

"What? No! I'm just curious and all." Angela looked out the window and sighed.

"I'll tell you whenever I'm ready."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well...no...not really...I just don't want to explain it out in public."

"Oh. Okay."

Just then Maya came by with our drinks. She place them down and then walked away. Angela took a sip of her drink and looked at me. She smiled at me...once again. I sighed, trying to get rid of that question about her here out of my mind and looked at her. "So, what do you think of the Flower Festival?" I asked.

"It was good. I guess."

"You did a very good job at the bug catching contest. No one ever beated me in that game before."

"Really? Well I guess I'm first to then. It's not that hard."

"Oh...yeah. I agree."

Just then Chase came by with our food. He place them beisde us and left us so we could eat in peace. After we were done, I place the money out and got up with Angela. I thought for a moment to think about where were going but my mind was completely blank. "So...um...where do you want to do next?" I asked.

"I have to go home and finish farming." Angela replied.

"Oh okay. I'll walk you home then...I guess."

"You sure? I can go home myself."

"No...no...I have nothing to do. So I might as well."

"Oh right...no work for you today."

"Yeah."

Angela and I both exit the Inn. We walked all the way to Angela's house. It was pretty nice actually. Dale probably did the work since Luke is very clumsy. That's when something popped into my head. Luna's coming in 2 days. I looked at Angela and sighed. "Hey Angela, what are you doing for next 2 ays?" I asked.

"Farming in the morning, and then I guess coming down to the Town Hall for that part time job." Angela replied.

"Do you wanna hang out some day? Like whenever your free."

"Oh sure."

"Okay thanks."

I walked back down to my house and sighed. _That was...kind of fun. I learn a little bit about Angela just like I planned it. _I enter the house and went into my room. Another pink letter was set on my bed. I frowned and went to open it. It was another letter that was from Luna.

_Gilly,_

_My mistake. We'll be coming tomorrow morning. I'm already on the boat heading there now. We'll be there at noon. Don't be late._

_Can't wait to see you. I miss you so much._

_With Love, Luna._

I took the letter and shredded it again. Now I have to make plans for Angela tomorrow. Maybe I can take her up to Brownie Ranch or something. Somewhere far away from the place. And on Sundays I have make a new route since Luna knows it already. I took my diary and began writing into.

_Spring 10th _

_Goood news and bad news. Good news comes first: I am not going to send Angela away. She's even more complicated than Luna. So I'm going to try and make friends with Angela and try and avoid Luna. Bad news: Luna coming tomorrow at noon. Great. I thought I sended her away for good, but I guess not. _

_I'll write later,_

_Gill_

I close my diary and took out the lavender Angela gave me. I smiled. Angela soo much better than Luna. At least she knows my favourite flower unlike Luna who gives me roses.I wonder waht's Angela favourite flower is. Probably roses. And Diamonds are a girls best frineds...or was that Luna?

no...

No...

No!

No thinking about Luna now. I need to find a new way to get rid of her. And she'll kill me if she sees me with Luna or will she kill Angela? Hopefully she kills me and not her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I turned around and saw Angela enter the church in a long & slim beautiful white gown. She walked slowly toward me with a bouquet of red roses in her hands. She kept her eyes on me as her beautiful gloss lips formed a smile. Her beautiful long, brown hair was neatly brushed and tied into a messy bun with a little tiara that attach to a long sparkly see-through veil. As soon as we were almost a metre apart, I reach my hand out. Angela took one hand off the bouquet and roses and did the same. Our hands were almost touching until the church blacked out. I can hear everyone panicing even the bridemaids. But the loudest noise happen to be a ear-piercing scream that was infront of me. _

My alarm clock rang an ear-piercing sound that made me jump out of my own bed, scared. I was just about to break my alarm clock with a hammer when I remember that dream I had. One thing for sure...it was about Angela and I getting married. Angela was soo beautiful in her gown. Until the lights went out and Angela made an ear-piercing scream. Which was a sign of Angela dying. I shook my head no. "It was just a dream Gill...It was just a dream. No need to get soo worried." I said to myself.

I quickly sprang out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I splash some cold water onto my face and went back to my bedroom. Great Luna's coming back today which is one thing I don't want to happen. _Oh why is life getting worse and worse?_I took my diary, open it ot a fesh new page and began writing.

_Spring 11th_

_Luna's coming today. Great. This is going to be real torture...but not for long cause I'm going to try and avoid her and hang out with Angela. I know she won't like it but she's better than Luna. At least Angela knows my favourite flower and dishes. And beside she and Luna have different schedule for different areas. And whenever Angela has nothing to do. I'll keep her occupied. Beside, Luna came here for me. So I'm going to make her leave by breaking her heart. And maybe Angela and my friends can help me about it. This will be the most perfect plan ever! _

_When Luna comes, I'll hang out with Angela more often. If Luna asked any of my friends about me and Angela they could just say that we're (me and Angela) are dating and are in love at first sight. Then Luna will have to beg to move back to the city. Perfect!_

_Here my schedule for everyday now:_

_6am-7:30am: Stay at home until Angela comes and get me_

_7:30am-8am: Go to work or where ever with Angela_

_8am-5pm: finish work or something else_

_5pm-6pm: Chill out with Angela for a while_

_6pm: have dinner with Angela_

_After dinner I'll walk Angela home and hang out there for a while and then walk home. I know Luna's schedule pretty easy to remember._

_I'll write later_

_Gill._

I closed my book and went downstairs. Luckily it was too early for father to get up, but then I have to talk to him about my plan as well. I quickly dialled all my friends and explain to them my idea for Luna. Since they all agree that Luna is creeper. Once I was done, I quickly ate my breakfast. Father was walking downstairs when he saw me heading out the door. "Something wrong son?" He asked.

"I made some kind of plan on making Luna to leave the Island for good." I said.

"And how is that going to happen?"

With some help from my friends, and Angela and her friends. It's deffinally going to work out.

"And what is the plan?"

Me and Angela are going to hang out alot. Making Luna curious about us. If she asked about us to any of our friends. They'll reply that we're dating. It'll make Luna heartbroken and she'll leave the Island

"Sounds like a good plan. If she asks me, I'll play along. Maybe I'll announce something to Shelly about you two dating and soon getting married.

"Wow, really, thanks father. Your awesome!" I gave father a hug and walked out the door "I gotta go. Need to go talk to Angela about the plan."

"Sure. Have fun son. And good luck."

I left the house and skipped. Suddenly I heard a strange noise. I turned around and saw a boat. _SHIT! Not now, please not now. _Suddenly I saw a young girl with pink pigtails and flower hairclips. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap sundress. _Oh shit that's her. _Suddenly Luna looked at me and smiled. She shouted, she dropped almost everything and ran toward me. For some reason my legs wouldn't work. Luna pounced on me, wrapping her arms around my wasit and hugging . Oh Gilly! I missed you so much! She squealed.

"I didn't" I mumbled.

Luna wouldn't stop hugging me until I saw her sister following. I mouthed her something which was our little code for "getting Luna off of me" or "leave me alone". Candace rushed toward me and pulled Luna by the pigtails. "That's enough Luna." She said.

"But...but..."

"Come on, we have to load everything into the house."

"But what about Gilly?" Candace looked at me and Luna did the same. I looked at them nervously.

"I would love to help, but I have to go talk to Chase about something." I said.

"Oh that's too bad." Candace said and grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her away. "Let's go Luna."

I watched them leave as I ran toward Angela house. Once I got there, Angela was working on her crops. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her as I walked toward her. "Good morning Angela." I said.

"Good morning to you too." Angela replied.

"Um...I need your help about something."

"Oh? What is it?" I explained to her about everything. Angela looked at me and smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"So will you help me?"

"Of course I will. Luna is really annoying."

"You know her?"

"Yeah...she lived in the city with me. We did University together, it was a nightmare."

"Oh. Well, we'll do whatever you want whenever you want."

"Okay."

I sat on the staircase outside of Angela's house while Angela did some farm work By 7:30am, Angela was all ready done. I looked at her amazingly. As Angela just stood in front of me and blushed. "It's nothing." She said.

"Oh it is something. I didn't know you could do farm work that fast. Your a natural." I said.

"Thanks." Angela cheeks went pink a little. "So um...ready to go to work now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Angela and I walked side-by-side all the way to Town Hall. I was busy talking to Angela that I didn't even notice Luna walking by. I shot up the stairs with Angela behind me. Once we got to the entrance of the building, I open the door and let Angela in first. I walked toward the front counter while Elli and Angela went to work. After a while of working, I saw Luna outside from the window. I looked at Angela who was almost done with the book shelf. Angela looked at me and shot me a smile. I looked away. Suddenly the doorknob began to turn. I got out of my seat and walked toward Angela. "Hey you ready for your next shift?" I asked. Angela looked at me and smiled.

"You bet I am." She said.

I took her hand and turned around, Luna was sighted easily outside through. Angela look over my shoulder and saw Luna through the window. She grabbed my hand and raced me upstairs. By the time we got to the staircase, the door slide open. _Were not going to make it._Then an idea poppped into my head. I picked Angela up bridal style and ran up the stairs. Just in time before Luna moved her head toward the stairs. Once the coast was clear, I dropped Angela back onto her feet. Angela blushed, bright red. I looked at her then at the floor. Sorry about that. I said. Angela looked at me and smiled.

"It's fine. You saved us from Luna at least." She said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah."

We continue to work in the library. By the time it was 4:50pm, we quickly cleaned out the library and walked downstairs. Elli gave Angela money after her hard work while I went to go get my coat. Angela thanks her as we left the Town Hall in peace. We decide to hang out at the beach for a while. We both sat on the sand and looked out at the view. It was very beauitful out. Not a single cloud in the sky. The sky turned pinkish orange as the sun began to set. I turned around and saw Angela who turned to looked at me. It's very beautiful. She said.

"Your prettier though." I said. Angela blushed.

"T-Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Once the sun was gone we made our way to the bar for dinner. First thing I notice there, was Luna. She was sitting beside her friends. She looked up at me. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red from crying, mascara was all over the place. She wore a red lacy dress, with a matching shoes and hairband. Angela took my hand. I turned to looked at her as she gave me a warm smile. "Come on, let's go back to my place." She said.

"But what about dinner?" I asked.

"We can deal with that later."

I nodded my head as we left the place. I looked out the window from the corner of my eyes. Luna burst into tears again. Kathy, Selena, Maya and Candace were both trying to calm her down. After spending some time with Angela, I walked back home. On the way I saw Luna. She looked a lot better than before. I just kept looking at the path in front of me, pretending that she wasn't there. Once I walked past her, I heard more crying. I turned around as I saw Luna sobbing. "Y-you...d-don't...l-love m-me...a-anymore...d-don't...y-you?" She said between sobs.

"I don't know." I said. I began walking a bit toward her. Once I was in front of her I got onto my knees. "I don't know if I love you or not."

"I bet you love Angela more than me."

"Of course I do." Luna burst into tears.

"W-what did I do to you?"

"Almost everything. You won't stop following me around. Give me my own peace. You would boss me around, use me as a model for all your clothing."

"So? Angela did all that too."

"Angela more special." Luna looked up at me.

"If you can forget about Angela, I'll do a better job to be with you." I stood frozen at her request. Lose Angela? No way! I love her with all my heart.

"Go ahead...be with her. I don't care." A soft voice interrupted.

I looked up and saw Angela. Her hair was let down for the first time, she was in a white dress and was barefoot. I swore there was something behind her. Wings? No impossible. I can see in her eyes that they were full of sadness. A single tear fell on her cheek. Her cheeks were rosy red and she wore red lip stick. I looked at her. "A-Angela...it's not what you think." I said.

"Look, I know that you've loved her for a long time. Really I realized it before Luna or you could figure it out." Angela turned to Luna and sighed. "I'm sorry about everything. I hope I can make it up to you somehow."

"It's fine, don't worry." Luna spatted out. She turned to me and smiled. "I knew that you'll love me sooner or later." I pushed Luna away as she flew backward. I got up and walked toward Angela. I took my hand into hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Angela, I love you more than anything." I confessed.

"I love you too, but I cannot be with you." Angela looked like she was about to cry. "I don't belong here." I held her tight against my chest and breathed heavily.

"Of course you belong here. Everyone does." Then I realized that you can see right through Angela. I gasped. I looked at her as she gave me a little smile. Suddenly something appeared behind her. Angel wings.

"I'm sorry Gill." Her voice was soft and quiet. "I really am. I belong up in heaven with all the other Angels."

"You can't leave me, not in this kind of situation."

"I know you having a rough time. But please, stay strong for me. Goodbye Gill." Her voice was soon disappearing. "I'll keep an eyes on you, I promise."

Suddenly then Angela vanished into thin air. A little bit of dust fell from where she stood. I picked up some dust and held it in my hand. Tears stream down my face. I tried not to cry. Before Luna could say something, I got up and ran home. I got home, went to my bedroom and closed the door. I collapse onto my bed and cried. Not just that Angela is gone, but Luna is offically staying. Earlier on, I felt bad about what am I doing to her...now I regret it. She was the one that hadf to make Angela disappear.

Angela was gone forever. She went back to her home, back to her family, and out of my life...forever.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait...such a sad chapter. Because of how busy I am in school and all, I'm making one last chapter. Hoped you enjoy this story. And the last chapter will be out soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Years went by since I last saw Angela. I graduated from school and will soon propose to Luna...according to my father, that's what I'm going to do. Luna was less annoying now that Angela was gone. And while Luna was out with friends, Candace told me the story about Angela. Apparently she pass away a years ago due to drowning and was sent down here for mission from certain people. I guess you can say that Angela was sent to me by my own mother who wanted me to love Luna.

Now that Angela's gone, it's like no one even knew about her arrival. The ranch near the waterfall was what it looked like before Angela came. Mayor Hamilton, doesn't know who I was talking about. No one knew who Angela was. Not even Elli or Luna. Maybe I was dreaming all this. It was all probably a dream.

I tried to avoid Luna as much as possible. But it's been getting harder and harder. I have to ditch my house, causing father to get mad at me. I don't come home till like midnight since I stay at the bar with my buds, Chase and Luke. Luna never goes there, even though all of her friends, Kathy, Selena and Maya are all there. I guess all the drunk guys scares her, what a puss.

* * *

I was heading to work when I bumped into Luna. She was still dressed the same, nothing has changed in her life. She's always lil' miss perfect. Surprisingly, she didn't stopped me, she just walked right past me. I turned to see what was wrong with her, she look cheerful as always. I shook it all off. _You're not into her, so snapped out of it._ I made my way up to Town Hall for work. Again, I was early. So I sat on the bench in front of a garden of flowers and stared at them.

Suddenly, I quickly looked up and saw something glowing. I got up and walked toward the hills. Once I got to the tree, I saw Angela. She looked a lot older. She wore a long white dressed that covered her barefeet. Her face was plain like it was before. She wore clear lip gloss instead of red lipstick. Her brown hair was much longer and much darker than before. Her eyes were still hazel like always. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello." She said lightly.

"Angela?" I said silently.

"Yes Gill, it's me. Angela." Suddenly I grabbed Angela and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Then I let go of her and looked at her.

"Angela, can you help me out a little?"

"Sure."

"Everythings different now that your gone. No one remembers you and your is abandon and deserted like before."

"That's because, I turned everything back to where it was before I came. My house may be gone but lots of people will still remember me so I erased almost everyone's memory of me except for you."

"Why?"

"I want you to remember me, you know, when you die and come up to heaven you'll see me."

"Oh. I guess that's a good choice to do."

"Yes it is. And once you get up into heaven, I'll marry you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Just then it was 8am, me and Angela said our final goodbyes as I saw Angela disappear into thin air again. Once she was gone, I left for work. Elli was there, scolding at me like always. I continue my life as normal. Working. Eating Lunch. Working. Take a Break. Working. Go home. I sighed. Nothing ever seem to change anymore beside the fact that something happens every time I hang out with Chase and Luke. And today Luna hasn't bugged me at all.

By midnight, I walked out of the bar, I was drunk as usual as I walked back to my house. I knew exactly what I Was going to do. Since Angela said that she'll marry me once I get up to heaven, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I walked toward the kitchen, as I found myself a steak knife. I took the pointed side and poked it on my chest until it went right through me. And suddenly, everything went back.

I was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gill?" I heard a strange voice. I woke up and saw nothing but pitch white. I sat up and looked around bit.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"Gill?" I turned around and saw Angela. She looked at me confused.

"Angela! Where am I?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't you answer my question first?"

"What's with all these question?"

"Just answer mines first and then I'll answer yours!" Angela took a deep breath and then looked at me. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the light.

"Gill, your up in heaven right now." Her answer surprised me. "Now please, tell me, what are you doing here?"

"...I killed myself..." I looked at the ground and then back at her. "I wanted to be with you, forever. I never loved Luna as much as you. And when you told me that if I die, you'll marry me."

"Yes, I did say that, but when I said 'if you die' then I meant when you die due to old age." Angela looked aways and sighed. "I never expect you to just come and kill yourself. Or get stabbed in the heart with a steak knife."

"Oh..that's what you meant." Angela looked at me and giggled.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that your here."

"You are?"

"Of course, Gill, I love you. I never wanted to leave you."

"But you did."

"Yes, for Luna's sake." Angela looked back at me and smiled. "I never meant to come down and love you myself. Your mother requested me go down and get you to love Luna. That was the whole reason. You prove your love to her which is why my mission was successful. But, I was heart broken seeing you with her all the time, like what you did to me when I was down there."

"You saw everything?"

"Of course I did, it seem like you forgot about me ever since I left. I felt-" But before I could let her finish, I hugged her tightly into my arms and huged her.

"Stupid, I would never forget you! I have always loved you even though I never showed it. You were always in my heart. Whether I got married to Luna or not."

"I'm glad, I thought you would forget about me. So I went down to earth to go see you. I guess I was wrong though."

"You think?"

"Yes. Of course." I let Angela and little lose so I can looked at her face.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Forever?" Angela pulled me close to her.

"And ever."

* * *

_Author's Notes: This isn't the end! Only one more chapter. lolz. I was writing this in the middle of my Web Design Class (Computer Studies) since our teacher told us to do whatever we want. Anyways, so next chapter will be out soon (since now I'm on the computer a lot and will be able to take care of things that I missed). And once Gill's Version is done, I'll write Angela's version out too. (I'll explain a little bit about the story so you won't get confused about it.)_

_Okay so, basically, this is the story of how Gill and Angela have met. In the first chapter of Gill's version, the story about how they first met started. Well in Angela's version, it'll start out in heaven where Gill tells the story to their children, Vivian and Victor, who will be mention in the last chapter of this book. _

_Angela's point of view will be a bit different compared to Gill's because Angela came down to earth from Angela and there will be many more characters (like Gill's mom and little sister *gasp*). So yeah, I think that's it._

_Well I better stop writing now, the bell going to ring and I don't want to be late for my next class. Bye!_


End file.
